Tema del foro:Versus entre Personajes/@comment-190.207.92.77-20161023014459/@comment-18559825-20161025020210
Lamento la demora. 216.177.128.162 escribió:1.Mei no pudo haber recorrido una mayor distancia que la de Tsunade ya que ambas se encontraban en la misma distancia de Madara 2 errores en tu argumento: A)Mei se encontraba detrás del Susanoo de Madara ( http://m.imgur.com/RbkwBhg ) después de que Tsunade lo haya golpeado y arrojado lejos haciendo que ya de por sí Tsunade estuviese considerable alejada de este ( http://m.imgur.com/M1C0W6n ), lo que significa que Mei recorrió una distancia mayor. B)No se hallaban a la misma distancia, Tsunade estaba más cerca de Madara que Mei, cosa que puedes notar acá: http://m.imgur.com/fo4nitl donde puedes ver que Tsunade está delante de Mei (puedes notar la pierna de Mei atrás de Tsunade) y además de que Tsunade sale corriendo primero. 2.La niebla acida es inefectiva en campo abierto. Eso es algo que deberias tener mas que claro, ademas que katsuyu no seria derretida tan facil por ello, ya que una mini mini Katsuyu soporto el calor corporal del chacra del Kiuby, el cual era tan corrosivo como para con un solo roce dejar a Sakura en grave estado y una vez rozo el cuerpo de orochimaru lo destruyo completamente. http://m.imgur.com/p3huTaY 1-Lo tendría claro de no ser por el hecho de que nadie ni nada me a dado un argumento de porque la Niebla Ácida no tiene efecto en campo abierto, solo me han dicho "no es efectiva" más nunca me han explicado un porque con una razón validad :v 2- ¿Por dónde empezar? A)El Futton de Mei es capaz de derretir las costillas del Susanoo sin muchos problemas en un periodo de tiempo no muy largo ( http://m.imgur.com/pueRumx ), e incluso, en el breve lapso de tiempo en el que Sasuki-kun activa la siguiente versión de Susanoo, no le tomó mucho tiempo para empezar a derretir la siguiente fase del Susanoo ( http://m.imgur.com/U5tM2ee ). En cuanto a la descripción de este Jutsu en el Databook tenemos lo siguiente: Futton Koumu no Jutsu Without exception everything exposed to the boil vapor will melt. The Jutsu is vomited from the mouth like breath, it causes skin, flesh, and blood, to melt. The body melts due to it possessing a powerful acid property. Chakra defense are melted and nullified. In the face of it's power Sasuke's absolute defense Susano'o could not bare it, and it's chakra defense melted. Obviamente, hay cosas que se exageran como el hecho de que todo lo expuesto al niebla se derretirá, obviamente, hay elementos en el Narutoverse que no serían derretidos por esta técnica, pero dejando la hipérbole, el Databook da entender la capacidad del niebla ácida es elevada. De todas formas, se establece y confirma las altas capacidades que tiene la niebla ácida, es decir, puede derretir piel, carne (en este caso, supongo que se refiere a lo que vienen a ser órganos internos o la carne debajo de la piel) y Sangre (no me preguntes cómo :v), además de tener la capacidad de derretir una de las defensas absolutas del manga. Todo esto, sin contar el hecho de que Mei puede controlar el nivel de acidez de su técnica ( http://m.imgur.com/kCKjfJb ). B)Katsuyu no se vio afectada por el Chakra corrosivo de Naruto por el hecho de que ella ya se encontraba dentro de la chamarra de Naruto desde antes de entrar a dicho modo, el Chakra de Kurama lo que hace es crear una gruesa capa de Chakra alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto y todo lo que esté dentro será protegido por este Chakra sin verse afectado por la corrosión de este, de haber estado Katsuyu fuera y no por entro, la situación hubiese sido muy diferente. Para sustento de esto, el libro que le regalo Jiraiya a Naruto se encontraba también en su chamarra a la hora de perder el control y liberar a Kurama, sin embargo, después Naruto saca el libro de su chamarra y este esta intacto ( http://m.imgur.com/a/EgFWI ). C) Si a la lógica que aplicas de A = B, yo puedo decir que el ácido de Katsuyu no lo hará ni cosquillas a Mei debido a que esta puede exponerse a su propia niebla ácida sin sufrir ningún daño o tocar su propio Yoton como si de saliva se tratase, ( http://m.imgur.com/uSQA3ja ) ambas tecnicas con capacidades corrosivas superiores a las del ácido de Katsuyu por Feats. El feat de velocidad del acido de la babosa es enorme, ya con ello te puedes hacer una idea que no es facil evadirlo. Para manda quizas si, ya que con su cuerpo gigante puede abarcar y recorrer mayores distancias que Mei. Ademas de que Manda es una invocacion que destaca en velocidad, Mei no! 1-¿Y ese Feat es? 2-El tamaño de una técnica no es necesariamente lo que implique que esta atine, la velocidad de esta es el factor importante, por ejemplo, pese a ser más pequeño, es por mucho más probable que el Rasen Shuriken de Base Naruto te de antes de que te de el ácido de Katsuyu. 3-¿Enserio? Siempre consideré que la especialidad de Manda era su poderío físico y su resistencia :v